


Midnight Fridge Raid

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quietly passes along another Omegaverse "Hey kids ya wanna see some smutt?"<br/>Just a drabble for KyouMami nothing more than that. Smutt is a must. Kyouko and Mami are always aged to 17 and 18 in my smutt stories to save on warnings but meh to each their own i guess. <br/>Anyway pfft enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Fridge Raid

It was well past Midnight when Kyouko drifted to consciousness after being asleep for only a few hours. The Alpha yawned rubbing her eyes sleepily. Whatever had awoken her probably had been nothing. Kyouko laid there listening quietly hearing nothing else. She closed her eyes again getting comfy starting to drift off only to hear a whimper from her bed mate behind her. Kyouko scrunched her face a bit hoping her Omega was just having a nightmare and would soon be quiet again. But another whimper made Kyouko feel worried Mami might be actually in need to be waken up from whatever dream she was having. Kyouko slowly sat up yawning her eyes watering as she yawned big. Rubbing her eyes again the redheaded Alpha turned to her right slightly at the lump that was Mami next to her. Kyouko smiled a bit reaching over gently running her left hand over Mami as if to calm her hoping whatever it was she was dreaming she would find peace. Mami moved shifting the blankets more to her whimpering again. “hey...” Kyouko said in a low hoarse voice. This nightmare must really have her mates attention if Mami still was having these little cries. “a..alpha...”Mami said low tone as well. “yeah I'm here...it was just a dream..go back to sleep..”Kyouko said rubbing her hand against her mate more. Mami whimpered again moving away from Kyouko. “d..don't..”Mami said shifting around on the bed some more. Kyouko blinked dropping her hand in her lap arching a lazy eyebrow. “Don't what?” Kyouko asked wondering exactly was going wrong with Mami. “t..touch me...”Mami whimpered. Kyouko blinked having her still fuzzy brain process Mami's plea. Kyouko's heart felt like it was tearing in two. How dare her mate tell her not to touch her. Mami was hers! She could touch her anytime she wanted. Kyouko let a growl slip out her anger starting to rise up in her from her stomach. Mami was going to hear this half asleep or not. “Touch you?! Whad'ya mean don't touch you!”Kyouko said somewhat loud probably waking the neighbors in the next door apartments. Mami lifted her head up over the blankets. “Alpha...shhh..”she said trying to calm her mate down. “I will not shush...”Kyouko said only to move back some as Mami sat up and leaned over turning on the side lamp. Kyouko growled obvious Mami had been holding back something bothering her and now that she had Kyouko's anger probably wanted to fight about it. They didn't always fight more like disagreements but they usually were able to calmly deal with the matter fairly. But tonight something was off and Kyouko could tell. Mami turned her head looking a little flushed in the face. Her breathing was a little heavy than normal. Kyouko looked her up and down as if waiting for Mami to hurry up and explain what was in Kyouko's words up her ass.

Mami looked off at something in the room trying to hide her embarrassment at the situation. She wasn't exactly sure how she should word her dilemma she was having. But also she needed to figure out how to calm her Alpha down. “I ….I didn't mean..for you to..get upset its just..”she said whimpering again. Kyouko blinked slowly calming down a little. Mami turned her head away from Kyouko muttering something under her breath. Kyouko blinked not really hearing what her mate said. “ehh?”Kyouko said leaning over trying to look Mami in the face. Mami mumbled again fidgeting this time. “what?”Kyouko asked getting closer. “I SAID I'M IN MY HEAT!”Mami blurted out rather loudly only to cover her mouth in horror. If the neighbors hadn't woken from Kyouko's loud mouth they defiantly woke up to Mami's. Kyouko jumped back like a cat at Mami's sudden outburst. She quickly recovered sitting down in front of Mami taking her hands away from her mouth. “You got your heat? But I thought it wasn't til three more days?”Kyouko asked having a soft tone to her questions. Mami blushed feeling her Alpha hold her hands. “I guess it came early...”Mami said whimpering feeling her underwear get even more wet now that the cat was out of the bag about what was wrong. Kyouko sighed a bit squeezing Mami's hands getting her mates attention. “Do you want me to get your medicine so you can sleep? Or do you want....something else..”Kyouko asked trailing off at the last part. Mami smiled at her mate. She couldn't ask for a more caring Alpha. “You...probably need your sleep so medicine will be fine..”Mami said biting her lower lip squirming around. Kyouko smiled leaning over kissing Mami's forehead. “Then I'll be back in a minute.”Kyouko purred letting go of Mami's hands sliding off the bed. Kyouko stretched as soon as her feet hit the cool floor making certain bones pop and creak. As soon as Kyouko was done she headed out of the bedroom towards the bathroom scratching at her butt and pulling at her underwear adjusting it as she went. Mami waited til Kyouko was out of the room before kicking the blankets off her and yanking her sleep shorts and underwear down. She gasped as her hand found its way between her legs rubbing herself so delicately only enticing her heat on more. 'God why now of all times' Mami thought rubbing her middle finger against her clit moaning in a low tone. 

Kyouko made her way down the hallway to the bathroom turning the light on as she entered the doorway. Making her way to the medicine cabinet she opened it picking up bottles reading over them looking for Mami's medicine. Kyouko twitched her nose having the scent of Mami waiver into the room. Kyouko was pretty good during Mami's heats usually she could control her urges to jump on Mami and claim her until Mami had taken her medicine. But it still didn't save her body from reacting towards her mates situation. Kyouko bit her lower lip picking up bottle after bottle reading them setting them back. Where the hell did Mami put the damn things last time. Mami was usually good at putting things back where they belonged and Kyouko knew Mami kept the bottle in the cabinet in case such a scenario occurred she needed them.

Mami groaned more openly rubbing herself a little faster. Her fingers never could help her in these moments. She needed something. Mami quickly tried to reach for the drawer underneath the lamp she had turned on. Besides having Kyouko the only thing that could possibly help her now would be in there. Mami whimpered opening the drawer finding it empty. Oh god what did she do with it. Where did she put it. Her mind was drawing a blank and her bodys cravings for her mate weren't helping her think any better. 'Lets see. Lets see. The last time she had used that toy. When was it. Think Mami!' Mami swore under her breath not remembering where the blasted toy was. God why was she so unprepared. Well of course she had three more days to be prepared but still she was usually so well kept up on things before they happened. Mami groaned more sliding her middle finger inside her having her hips raise to meet her touch. God this was getting her no where. “K...kyouko....”she said in a hoarse voice.

Kyouko snarled not finding the damned bottle.”Kitchen?”Kyouko said thinking to herself if Mami would have any place to hide such a thing. Kyouko was about to turn and head that way when she heard Mami calling for her. Kyouko blushed having her ears turn a pink color. God the more time she wasted the more Mami would start begging and pleading. And that was one thing Kyouko just couldn't handle. If Mami begged for something she got it even in this type of situation. “Fuck fuck fuck...”Kyouko swore calmly trying to think. “Alright go ask her and make a run for it don't look just ask and run..”Kyouko said trying to psyche herself up. That's right all she needed to do was ask her Omega where the bottle was and then things would be fine. Kyouko quickly made her way out of the bathroom down the hall but stopped at the door way to the bedroom. Kyouko grunted as Mami's smell hit her nose more pungently. Kyouko quickly grabbed the door handle for support having it rattle a bit. “Ma....mami...where...are your pills I...can't find them in the bathroom.”Kyouko said trying to restrain herself. Mami moaned and Kyouko nearly unhinged the door handle pulling on it. Damn that Omega of hers. “I...don't know...a.Alpha...”Mami said moaning a little louder. “Kyouko...please...”Mami begged whimpering. The door handle rattled more violently. Kyouko was trying with every fiber in her being not to run in there and give in. Mami had asked for her medicine she couldn't just give up now even though Mami was now in no position to hold a conversation normally. “Kyouko... I need you...”Mami pleaded moving her middle finger in and out of herself. The door knob rattled again before the sound of something snapping and a loud metallic bang hit the floor. Kyouko took one step into the room with half a door knob in her hand. Mami glanced at her before giggling. Kyouko held the doorknob tightly trying hard not to look at her mate. “Just...tell me where..-” “Just come over here...”Mami purred seductively. Kyouko felt her face heat up at the sudden tone coming from Mami. She turned her head slightly looking at Mami. God it was a mistake seeing her Omega like that. Kyouko dropped the broken door knob moving over to Mami's side of the bed only to crawl over her kissing her lips as she got closer. Mami groaned against Kyouko's soft warm lips and grabbed her right arm with her free hand pulling her Alpha closer.

Their attraction for each other always started out as a heat of passion. No matter what Kyouko would do everything she could to make sure Mami had the best experience when it came to their ruts or heats no matter how much the need was. Kyouko pressed her lips more to Mami's when her Omega whimpered again. She was so hard now. Mami's moans and seeing her like that had really done her in. Kyouko finally pulled away gazing into Mami's lust filled eyes. Even looking at her made it impossible to back out now. But Kyouko always kept to her word. Mami needed her so she couldn't run and look for her medicine now. Not in the state she was in now. Kyouko smiled having her fang peek out from under her lip. The same fang that would eventually be sunk into Mami's neck claiming her again once they were knotted. But before any of that could happen Kyouko needed to please her mate. Kyouko leaned her forehead against Mami's hot one placing her hands on either side of Mami's thighs. Glancing at Mami she spread her legs wider making the Omega cry in pleasure. Mami's finger still working herself Kyouko gently grasped Mami's wrist pulling her finger from her. Mami gasped whimpering that now nothing was helping her to satisfy her urges. But she knew Kyouko would not let her wait long before she made a move. Taking Mami 's hand Kyouko brought her middle finger to her lips licking her mates finger. Mami shuddered at feeling Kyouko's hot wet tongue against her middle digit. “Alpha...”she mumbled moving her hips up as a reflex. Kyouko then slid Mami's finger into her mouth sucking on it savoring the flavor of her mate. Mami always tasted good. Maybe even addicting good. Mami blushed her mouth open slightly. Just imagining her Alpha's tongue maybe even..licking her sent Mami itching for more. “Kyouko...”Mami said is a quavering tone. Kyouko glanced at Mami briefly taking one last long suck of her middle finger dropping Mami's hand off to the side. With that same look Kyouko glanced down then back up at her mate before scooting herself back lowering her head down. Mami gasped feeling Kyouko's hot breath against her. It made her squirm with anticipation. The fact that Kyouko was drawing this out was unbearable but to Mami's surprise she found it much more erotic then their normal sex life. Sure Kyouko did some things that made Mami crave her knot more. But this. Kyouko was making every second they weren't screwing and knotting even more suspenseful. Mami gasped having her breath catch in her throat when Kyouko slid her tongue against Mami's aching pussy.  
Mami slowly let out her breath after a bit recovering from the feeling just to gasp again when Kyouko starting to lick at her clit. Mami bit her lower lip making a moaning muffled sound. God Kyouko could be such a tease at times. Feeling Kyouko's tongue brush against her clit sent shivers down Mami's spine. Her ache only increasing with each touch of Kyouko's rough wet tongue. “A...Alpha..”Mami said breathlessly only to groan when Kyouko nuzzled more against her starting to lick everywhere. Mami's hands instinctively grabbed Kyouko's head forcing her to stay there.  
Kyouko slid her tongue against Mami's clit wigging it earning a moan and a yank to her head to keep at it. Kyouko loved Mami's responses when they did this. It only further enticed her to keep doing more things and be creative then just the boring old fucking and knotting. But Kyouko knew Mami wouldn't be able to last long she would crave her Alpha and only her cock could satisfy her mate. Well that and a few other things Kyouko found out later in their relationship. But right now getting Mami off was the only thing on her mind. Kyouko glanced up at Mami before sliding her tongue inside wiggling it around. Mami bucked her hips in response going into a husky moan. Kyouko would never admit it but she was always amazed at her Omega. Hearing such sounds coming from her made Kyouko only want to find out what else Mami could sound like if she touched other places. But none would suffice as doing what she was doing now. Her underwear was starting to bother her at the increased boner she now had. Freeing herself of her underwear would fix this but any movement towards that would make Mami think Kyouko was going to knot her. And right now that was not what Kyouko wanted to do at all. So Kyouko would suffer until she was ready.  
Mami groaned low when Kyouko hit a certain spot with her tongue. Mami pulled on Kyouko trying to get her to go back to touching that area but Kyouko ignored her. Mami whimpered. She needed to get off now. Her heat was driving her mad. “Alpha please...”Mami begged dropping her right hand from Kyouko's head trying to reach between them to finger herself. God she just needed to get off now this was madness if Kyouko kept this up. Kyouko quickly grabbed Mami's wrist pinning her hand down before she could even so much as touch herself. Had their roles been reversed Kyouko was for sure knew if she had been an Omega she would have a lot more will power to not touch herself while her Alpha teased her. But then again this was Mami and Mami could walk into a room naked and Kyouko would instantly be turned on. Mami gasped softly when Kyouko held her hand down. Kyouko glanced up at her with a territorial look. Mami blushed having her face heat just looking at her Alpha. “Kyouko....Alpha....please I need...to come....”Mami begged using her other hand to caress her Alpha's back a bit earning a purr. Kyouko then sat up licking her lips purring more staring into Mami's eyes. “Your no fun ya'know...”Kyouko said a little annoyed. Mami couldn’t help but giggle. “Yes I know maybe later your tongue can find its way back..”Mami said with a tease and a wink. Kyouko had a sour look upon her face but couldn’t help herself from laughing a little. “Alright fine. You win.”Kyouko said. “Thank you my Alpha..”Mami said giving her a peck kiss. Kyouko blushed a bit. “Welcome..”Kyouko mumbled. Mami smiled kissing Kyouko again wiggling her pinned hand free only to grab Kyouko by the waist pulling her closer. Kyouko couldn’t help moving closer as Mami pulled her. As soon as Kyouko was in reach Mami ran her hands over Kyouko's underwear over the large bulge threatening to burst out at any given moment. A low grunt from Kyouko was all Mami needed before hooking her thumbs around Kyouko's underwear pulling them down slowly to her thighs. Once they were down Mami slid her hands over Kyouko's cock greedily. Kyouko groaned against Mami's lips feeling her hands all over her cock. The urge to take her mate and knot her was starting to become unbearable.  
“Alpha your so hard...”Mami whispered gazing at Kyouko with a hungry look. Kyouko smirked rather smugly. “That's cause my mate was making so many cute noises.” Kyouko said simply groaning a bit when Mami's fingers brushed over tip. Mami smirked tugging on Kyouko cock a little making the redhead gasp above her. “If you really want to hear cute noises you should claim me...”Mami said rather hotly. Kyouko had her hands on either side of Mami on the bed and gripped the sheets tightly. God Mami made everything so hot. Kyouko gently reached up with her right hand pushing Mami back to the bed. “I just might..”Kyouko said biting Mami's lower lip as she released her hold on her cock kicking her underwear off. Mami gasped squirming waiting for Alpha to take her. Kyouko sucked on Mami's lower lip taking her own cock in her hand rubbing it against Mami's pussy earning a lustful moan. Kyouko quickly adjusted herself before pushing in to Mami slowly. Mami placed her hand on Kyouko's shoulders gripping them a bit with each slow push her Alpha gave. Mami moved her hips a bit creating friction between them. Kyouko could only grunt in response before she stopped pushing and slowly started to rock her hips back and forth with Mami's. Their movements were slow at first. Kyouko let go of Mami's now swollen lower lip moved to kissing her mates neck nibbling at times in certain places but never touching her claim mark. Kyouko would always try to save touching or biting that last. “Fuck your so tight...”Kyouko grunted grinding her hips against Mami's. Mami gasped at the sudden pace pick up. Feeling her Alpha inside her was the best feeling ever. Well other than knotting her. And loving her. God what was Mami thinking everything Kyouko did was the best feeling. Mami slid her hands from Kyouko's shoulders to her back pulling on her tank top with each push Kyouko gave. “Are...are you sure your not having your rut as well? Your kind of bigger than usual...”Mami asked wrapping her legs around Kyouko's waist. “I don't feel any different but....who's to say you don't drive me to my ruts anyway..”Kyouko said teasingly. Mami couldn't help but giggle at that.  
Kyouko shifted a little to her right grinding her hips again earning a lustful moan from her Omega. “God...Alpha...”Mami cried feeling Kyouko rub against her a certain way. Mami bucked her hips going into a loud moan feeling Kyouko's knot start to swell a little. “Fuck Mami....God your so amazing...”Kyouko grunted starting to fuck her harder. “Harder...Alpha....knot me...”Mami begged digging her nails into Kyouko's back. Kyouko grunted smashing their lips together kissing her Omega as she shoved hard against Mami. Mami groaned pulling Kyouko's hair a bit making Kyouko yelp in pain. “Knot me Kyouko....make me yours...”Mami said breathlessly bucking herself to match Kyouko's rough movements. “Fuck Mami....fuck...”Kyouko repeatedly started to swear feeling her knot swell more. “God I'm gonna fucking knot you...”Kyouko said looking at Mami with a hungry look. Mami whimpered in pleasure hooking her feet behind Kyouko's back. “Yes...please...Kyouko I need your knot...god your so hot...”Mami moaned. Kyouko grunted shoving as hard as she could a few more times before making a final interlocking with her mate coming knotting her. Kyouko gasped feeling Mami come as well. Mami moaned coming with her Alpha squeezing herself a little. Kyouko swore she was blown out of reality in that moment. And the next thing she knew she was laying ontop of her Omega nuzzling her neck panting for oxygen. Mami was no different feeling her Alpha's knot only blew here away for only a moment and left her with stars in her eyes gasping for air. The two glanced at each other as if silently knowing what the other was thinking. Kyouko wasn't done yet. Mustering what little energy she had left Kyouko moved Mami's hair away from her neck kissing her claim mark briefly before biting down sealing the entire deal between them. Mami let out a wail feeling Kyouko bite her. Kyouko never bit her hard but it was a little rough than usual. But the pain Mami felt was quickly dulled by soft kisses and the feel of her Alpha flopping on her snuggling against her. Mami smiled glancing at Kyouko who was too busy now licking her claim mark. God she loved her Alpha.  
“I didn't hurt you did I?”Kyouko asked looking at Mami with those crimson red eyes of hers. Mami shook her head slowly wincing slightly because she moved her neck so quickly. “No Alpha...I'm alright...”Mami assured her mate. Kyouko grinned happy to hear that taking Mami's arm sliding it up just to hold her hand. “Glad to hear it...I was a little rough ya'know...”Kyouko confessed feeling Mami unhook her legs from around Kyouko getting comfy as much as she could for the time being. “Not as rough as usual..”Mami teased reaching up poking Kyouko in the nose with her free hand. Kyouko blinked looking crossed eyed twitching her nose. Mami smirked going into laugh. “Oi! Don't laugh at me...”Kyouko growled slightly. “I'm sorry my Alpha...your just...so cute...”Mami said. Kyouko blushed with a sour look. “I'm not cute ya'know..”Kyouko muttered. “You are to me...my cute Alpha..”Mami teased. Kyouko rolled her eyes going into a yawn. “Man you need to put your medicine back in the same place I couldn't find it ya'know...” Kyouko said. Mami blinked. “that's strange even ...that is missing..”Mami said nudging her hair towards the dresser. Kyouko arched an eyebrow. “Well if I didn't move it and you didn't move them anywhere then...” Kyouko trailed off before they both irked thinking of the same thing. And if the neighbors weren't awake for them both yelling or making really loud love making noises the name “Nagisa!” surely woke the entire neighborhood up.


End file.
